The Azure Chronicles 2: The Portal to Hell
by Cowboy Dan
Summary: Azure, still determined to save Mika, meets two new freinds, one a mysterous man named Raith....


Chapter 1  
  
Raith, The New Warrior  
  
The sun was setting as a group of brave teens strode down a lone Nevada highway. The now 17-year old Azure, standing at 5'8 and weighing in at 180 pounds, wasn't that big but was perhaps the greatest fighter in the world. He is a Saiyan, escaped Vegeta's destruction on a space ship given to him by a kind man, he had long black hair to his shoulder blades, each "Strand" shaped like potato wedges, but he had blue eyes, a genetic anomaly.   
  
Last year, he had landed on Earth, where, he had fallen in love with a beautiful girl named Mika. Mika, who would be 16 now, had long brown hair down to her knees, with chocolate-eyes like almonds. She was 5'6 and weighed in at 110 pounds. She was the best thing to happened to Azure, but she was murdered. He had tried to bring her back to life by asking the eternal dragon, but a greater force was holding her away. He had vowed to defeat the Prince of Darkness to gain her back.   
  
He had made other friends on during his stay on Earth. Mika's sister LaMer, had joined the quest. LaMer was shorter then Mika but was in no ways any less beautifull.18 year old LaMer had long blonde hair down to her back, and blue eyes that inspired her name, "La Mer" French for "The Sea". She was only 5'3 and weighed a few 100 pounds but was very lean and strong, and very sexy.   
  
A young girl named Lily and her boyfriend Todd followed close behind. Lily and Todd were a lot alike, they both were 5'9,16 years old, weighed about 120 pounds each and had short curly blonde hair, but their personalities were very different. Lily was kind of very social, she was best friends with Mika. Todd, however was zany, he would take any dare and really had no shame, he was once arrested for exposing himself to underage snails. However not too long ago, after they had left their city, they met two more people.   
  
The first was a 19 year old named Raith. He was short, 5'4 and weighed 115 pounds. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, was the second greatest fighter of the group. He was the descendent of gods and held great power, but not too long ago Azure, bested him in a fight he never thought he would lose to. He had lost to a Super Saiyan. He has sense then vowed to defeat Azure, and perhaps take out the Prince of Darkness himself. Not far behind stood a tall boy of 18. Steven was 6'0, weighed 170 pounds, had short black hair and brown eyes. He was a boy genius, graduating high school at 11, he was working for a company called Umbrella. He had invented a interesting gizmo that fit over your eye and could sense how strong one was.   
  
They had finally come to a rest area, and decided to nap there. The pulled out their bags and blankets. Lily and Todd shared a large sleeping bag, while LaMer wrapped herself in a large blanket it and sat up next to a tree. Raith sat on a bench and lay his head down on the table and passed out, while Steven inflated his portable bed. Azure, before turning in, headed to the public bathroom. He walked at and sat on a bench adjacent to Raith's bench. He sat down and started thinking of what had happened the past year.   
  
……………  
  
  
  
A week after they had left to search for the portal to hell, they stopped at a cafe to rest. Lily and Todd were at the table, while LaMer ordered lunch with what little cash they had. Azure was changing in the bathroom. A while later Azure walked out of the bathroom and saw a young man walked through the door. The young man was short with brown hair. He walked up to counter, shoving LaMer aside. "A large cola...." He said coolly.   
  
LaMer grew annoyed. "Hey! I was next in line!" The Man turned around and hit LaMer sending her flying into a table. Azure became enraged and hit him straight in the gut. "Don't you dare touch her!"   
  
The man stood up and demanded, "Who are you?" Azure stepped back and replied, "My name is Azure,....And you are hurting my friend!" Azure blasted him with a shot of energy out the door of the store and into the street.  
  
"Do you think you can beat the great Raith? I think not!!!", Then Raith hurled himself at Azure, and Azure charged Raith, them both flying into the air. LaMer walked outside and she noticed a tall black haired boy watching the fight intensely with a weird Gizmo on his face. She walked over to him and hit him over the back side of his head. "Hey! What are you doing to Azure" The kid turned around and said, "I'm not hurting them! I'm merely scouting their power levels!"   
  
Lily and Todd came out to meet up with LaMer. "So who's stronger," LaMer asked. He pointed to Raith.   
  
The three stood in silence. Lily finally broke it with "So...who are you?" The boy stood up, "My name is Steven, I am a scientist working for Umbrella." Todd chirped in "Oh, the pharmaceutical company?" Steve cleared his throat, "We do more then that but, its none of your concern." LaMer watched the fight.   
  
Azure threw his right fist into Raith's face, but it was blocked and Raith kneed Azure in the gut. Azure jumped back and held his hands to his left thigh, "Gold...." Azure began to chant as a ball of golden energy swirled around his hands. "Elemental..." The ball grew large. "Blast!!!!!"   
  
An immense wave of golden energy blew from his hands and struck Raith, sending him flying into the sky and it exploded. Raith grew enraged and flew so fast, even Azure could not see him. He then appeared behind Azure, striking him from behind and knocking him out.   
  
Azure fell to the ground in the middle of a street. LaMer ran over and picked him up over her shoulder and brought him back to the group. Raith came down and stood next to Azure and fed him a small green bean. "Uhhh..." Azure moaned. He got himself together and turned to Raith.  
  
"Your strong, I respect that" Raith just smirked, " I am, but it is of no concern to you." Azure's eyes went big. "Yea! I want to train with you." Raith turned to Azure. "Hmmm...Alright, I suppose there's no harm done" Azure sat on his bench and thought about all the things after that. LaMer, Todd, and the newcomer Steve, who had decided to follow them, also participated in the training.   
  
As it turns out, Steve is a werewolf. Not the kind at a full moon, but the kind that transforms on command, making him very strong. LaMer and Todd had gotten very strong as well. Lily had chose not to learn to fight. After their training only 2 months back, there was an annual tournament to find the worlds greatest fighter, and Raith had planned to win and reclaim his status as a God, unfortunately Azure joined and had trained just a little to well.  
  
They all had finished the preliminaries, Azure, Steve, LaMer, Todd, and Raith all had made it, not much of a challenge. The matches were as follows: Raith Vs. Steven, LaMer Vs. Hret Wong, Todd Vs. The Masked Wrangler, and Azure Vs. Bill.   
  
"The first match is about to begin!", said the announcer, "Contestants please head to the arena!"   
  
Raith and Steve walked onto the stage and stood at opposite ends. "Begin!". Steve transformed into a werewolf immediately. It was 6'5, but very scrawny. Raith powered up and flew at him. Steve jumped over him, opened his mouth and yelled, "Wolf Cannon!" A ball of energy flew out and struck Raith. Raith fell to the mat, and jumped up. Raith focused his energy, "Winged" His hand started to glow. "Dragon!" He yelled. "STRIKE!" Raith flew so fast, no one saw him as he struck Were-Steve in the face, sending him flying straight into the air.  
  
Raith began to chase him down once again when Steve balled his paw, "Wolf Fang Fist!" and struck Raith in the groin. Raith, now enraged, unleashed his full power sending him out of the arena. "The winner is....Raith!" Steve reverted back as Raith landed next to him. "Good match." Raith just nodded.   
  
There was a small inter mission and the next match began. Hret threw a kick, when LaMer grabbed his leg and threw him out of the ring. The next two matches went much the same. Todd kicked his opponent out of the ring and Bill, after seeing the other fighters, shit his pants and ran out screaming. "Alright, the semi-finals!   
  
The matches are, Raith Vs. Lamer and Todd Vs. Azure!" There was a day break between matches. Lily and Todd spent the day together, Raith and Steve went their own ways , Azure and LaMer decided to find something to do.   
  
"So....what was Mika like before I met her?", Azure asked. LaMer put her head down. "We...weren't very close, she did her thing, I did mine...they say you don't know how much you love someone until their gone.." LaMer broke down crying, and all Azure could do was hold her and cry himself.  
  
The next day the fight between LaMer and Raith took place. They threw punches, shot Ki blast and moved so fast only a select few could see them. Ultimately LaMer got punched in the face and fell unconscious. Azure ran over and picked her up. The medics came in and took her to the hospital wing. Azure, now angry at Raith began his own match.   
  
Todd wasn't hard, knocking him out of the ring in 30 seconds. Because of the shortness of the match the final between Raith and Azure began.   
  
Azure kicked Raith knocking him back, Raith then kneed Azure, while Azure rapidly punched Raith in the face. For at least an hour the fought, blasted each other and pretty much wore themselves out, but Azure was winning. Raith landed on the mat.   
  
"I must admit you have gotten stronger, but to bad you don't know my true power!" Raith began to glow, energy swirled around him and his hair turned white when he flew into the air knocking Azure into the mat. Azure flew at him, but Raith appeared behind him and blasted Azure to the edge of the mat. Azure stood up.   
  
"No...I can't lose!" He thought to himself. He thought about LaMer, and how hurt she was. He thought about how he could ever hope to defeat the prince of darkness, he could not stand the thought. Then, he felt a rush he had felt before, but where? A tingling shot through his hands and into his feet, his muscles bulged and he felt all his hair start to prick up. He remembered the last time he felt this way. The last time he became a Super Saiyan. He felt the rush shoot up through his body as his hair became golden, his eyes from the soft blue to a aqua-green. The power shook the arena.   
  
Raith's eyes went large, "What...what...what are you!" Azure smiled and walked towards him. "I am first and the last, the warrior of ages, my soul shall purify the corrupt and protect the meek...I....Am a Super Saiyan!" Azure sent a large blast of pure gold energy straight at Raith rendering him unable to fight as he fell out of the arena.  
  
………………  
  
  
  
The sunlight broke over the horizon, as everyone began to awake. Azure wasn't tired so he stood up and headed out. "So where are we headed." Azure asked. "Perfection." Steve replied. 


End file.
